rose in dark
by aieri
Summary: Sasuke sangat mencitai Hinata,tapi sayang hinata belum membuka hatinya.baca perjuangan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan cinta tulus dari Hinata.maaf masih banyak tulisan yg salah-salah cause saya orang baru...enjoy!JANGAN LUPA REVIEW yaa....!
1. PRINCE OF THE PUREBLOOD BIKIN PESTA!

**NYO MINA-SAN!!gomen ya kalo garing,boring,aneh,gak nyambung,tanda bacanya ilang,ada kata2 yang ilang dll!JANGAN SALAHIN AI KALO KAYA kaya GITU,ITU EMANG FANFINNYA yang ERROR HUHUHUHU....(Ceritanya nangis)couse kadang2(atau sering malah)setiap pas habis engsep(save) eh,kata2 yang ku ketik dengan kekuatan maksimal hilang dengan mudahnya....TIDAKKKK....(ai kesel setengah idup ngeliatan hasil ffn yang gak ada yang nyambung!)**

**sekali lagi ,sabar ya.....yang baca ffn ini.....**

**hah**

**hah**

**hah**

***maksudnya apa lagi...?***

* * *

"Tuan,pil ini saya taruh di sini"sesosok laki2 tua masuk keruangan redup bercahaya bulan .Dia menaruh gelas kaki tinggi beserta botol mini berisi pil2 obat berwarna merah di meja di tengah ruangan itu.

"aku tidak butuh pil itu lagi!"suara dingin bergaun di ruangan itu.

"tuan baik-baik saja?"tanya pelayan menatap seorang cowok mudah tampan sedang menyender di tembok sisi jendela. rambutnya hitam sama dengan matanya.

namun mata itu berubah seketika menjadi merah menyala,mengakibatkan dia tersedak tiba2 dan nafasnya berubah menjadi cepat dan tak beraturan.

"TU,tuan,jangan paksakan diri anda!"si pria tua langsung mengambilkan gelas yang telah di celupkan pil merah itu.

"hosh...hosh...le..lepaskan aku!,ugh!"cowok itu menangkis tangan sang pelayan tua.

"percuma saja,pil itu hanya sementara!aku tidak bisa tergantung dengan benda murahan itu terus!!!"

"tapi tuan sendiri yang menolak meminum darah siapapun sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.."Cowok itu sekilas mengingat kembali masa lalunya,

**FLASHBACK**

saat dia berumur 8 itu dia pulang sekolah dengan gembira karna dia tahu hari itu hari ulang tahunnya,ibunya berjanji akan membuatkan kue kesukaannya,dia tahu dia keluarga terhormat Vampire,karna mereka semua pureblood,maka anak yang bernama sasuke ini tahu akan di adakan pesta yang meriah menyambutnya ketika dia tibah di depan rumahnya,ada yang aneh dengan rumahnya,semua tampak gelap dan sunyi,Lampu rumahnya tidak ada yang menyalah sama sekali padahan itu sudah menunjukan pukul 17.30.

sasuke berlahan memasuki rumah megahnya,membuka berlahan pintu utama yang lebar.

"okaa-san...otto-san,kakak..?"sasuke memangil-mangil penghuni rumahnya.

"fufufu..fu Sasuke kau sudah pulang rupanya.."Sasuke terkaget melihat kakaknya,itachi berdiri di hadapanya dengan berlumuran darah di kedua pedang katana yang di bawanya.

"Kakak ada apa ini...?"sasuke sebenarnya tidak butuh jawaban karna dia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kakaknya.

"di mana okaa-san?"sasuke kecil menampakan muka curiga dan was-was.

"mereka..?"Itachi memutar sedikit badanya, menunjukan gundukan hitam berlumuran darah. dia menyipitkan matanya lalu dia shock .tubuhnya bergetar sehingga tidak bisa berdiri lagi,dia duduk lemas mengamati benda yang tak bergerak itu.

"hha,hah,a..apa yang kakak lakukan pada m-mereka..."sasuke mulai menangis ,dia sadar itu yang terkapar tak berdaya adalah ayah dan ibunya.

"jawab aku kenapa...kenapa dengan mereka..."

"Kau tak akan mengerti sasuke.."

"AKU TAK BUTUH PENJELASAN!AKU MAU OKAA-SAN KU!!!"

"percuma tidak ak--"

"KU BILANG :CEPAT KEMBALIKAN OKAA-SANN!!!GHAAAA..!!!"

sasuke mengamuk,

Sasuke langsung menyerang Itachi dengan tangan kecilnya yang menunjukan kuku2 runcing yang dapat memotong dengan santai menahan kepala sasuke dan mendorongnya sampai terpental di tembok.

**BRUUKH!! **

Suara pundak Sasuke membentur tembok sampai terlihat retak sedikit,sasuke terbaring tak berdaya sambil merintih lemas.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti,adik kecilku"

"AKU BUKAN ADIKMU LAGI!!!"sasuke tiba2 sudah berada di belakang Itachi ,kilat tangan sasuke menancapkanya pada tubuh Itachi.

_**ZZREPPP...!**_

"UGHH... kau jadi kuat..."

"KEMATIAN HARUS DI BALAS KEMATIAN!!!"Sasuke bernafas dengan cepat,matanya berubah warna menjadi merah, melotot ketakutan dan dendam.

"Bangsa kita terkutuk...maka harus di musnakan,itu pendapatku...,aku akhirnya berhasil membunuh seluruh vampire yang terlahir kotor di kota ini"

"SE..semua katamu...kalau begitu,KENAPA TIDAK SEKALIAN AKU JUGA?!"

"Sudah ku bilang ...vampire kotor saja...kau..adikku...kau masih bersih .tanganmu itu yang menentukan kelak...kau menjadi kotor atau tidak...hhhahh"itachi menarik nafas dalam2,matanya mulai tertutup.

"aku tidak ingin kau menjadi kotor akibat terikat adat kolot ini...biar kau mengerti pergilah ke ruang bawah tanah ayah. di situ kau aka mengerti apa 'kegunaan dirimu'di klan ini"

"Aku kakak yang baik h..hhati.. kan...?"itachi tertawa sedikit lalu berlahan roboh di depan sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dalam diam...matanya yang berwarna merah menyala meredup menjadi hitam terlihat tampak expresi .kejadian cepat ini sangat mengguncang jiwanya.

Sasuke kecil hanya bisa menangis saat itu.

"aku... tak akan meminum darah sedikit pun!aku benci dengan tradisi kejam ini...huuUUU...Uhh hiick ..hiik( menangis)"

-

-

-

-

"Tuan sudah baikkan?"tanya pelayannya,sasuke tersadar di kamarnya ,terbaring di tempat tidur tebalnya.

"Aku tak akan bertahan lama..."sasuke hanya menundukan kepalanya,menatap tangannya yang tahu bagaimana pun dia membenci darah Purebloodnya tetap saja dia tidak bisa terhindar dari nafsu turun temurun bangsanya,meminum darah.

"Tuan...mungkin terkadang kita yang terlahir sebagai laki2 merasa bisa berdiri sendiri,bisa menaklukan apa pun tampa bantuan siapa namun terkadang kita bisa terjatuh dan menangis seperti anak kecil"

"apa maksudmu,Cornelise!"kata sasuke dingin.

"Namun ketika kau menatap seorang gadis ,maka semua yang kau banggakan sendiri tak berarti di bandingkan seorang gadis mampu menepis kabut penghalang,masalah,kesedihaan,kegelisahan dan ketakutan seorang pria"pelayan bernama Cornelise ini tersenyum.

"kata2 ini mengingatkan saya pada istri saya, melihat saya cemas,dia slalu bilang 'jangan kuatir,semua akan berakhir dengan baik...'.aku ..."mata Cornelise langsung berkaca-kaca."

Sasuke terdiam ,seakan kata2nya Cornelise membawa pesan dari yang menggangunya sekarang ada solusinya seakan..

"Cornelise,tanks!"

"he?Saya tuan?atas apa?"Cornelise curiga dengan tatapan sasuke barusan,seakan 'aku tahu kau malaikat penolongku,sobat'.dengan sedikit tatapan _devil _nya.

" Besok pesta ultah ku yang ke 15,aku ingin semua putri bangsawan vampire darah biasa ,maupun setengah vampire untuk datang ke pestaku!"

"ta--"belom sempat ngomong si pelayan udah di suruh diam,

"aku ingin pesta yang megah dan mahal!!!cepat laksanakan!"Sasuke sekarang ngebacot dengan antusias.

"Ba-baik tuanku,hamba hidup hanya untuk anda..."Carnelise membungkuk hormat lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan bukannya Cornelise males adain pesta kaya nyambut presiden SBY itu,bukan takut gak cukup buat biayain dan jual diri demi tu pesta (bukan PSK-loh!) tapi cuman satu kendala...yang slalu membebani hati pelayan tua baik hati ini...

Yap...RUANG BESI TEMPAT PENYIMPANAN HARTA SASUKE!

yang lebih parah tu brangkas ternyata bukan di dlm rumah ntu!ADANYA TUH DI GRINGOTTS!!!TEMPAT TU TUKANG SIHIR ,HARRY POTTER NGAMBIL GUNDUKAN UANG GALLEON EMAS TIAP TAHUN!Bayangin tu pelayan yang udah bau tanah di suruh ke INGGRIS DARI JEPANG DLM WAKTU 1JAM!!!GILLA!!!

Untungnya tecnologi sudah berkembang,sang pelayan rupanya punya kartu ATM GRINGGOTTS.'tidak perlu repot,tinggal gesek,maka uang anda akan keluar sendiri,praktiskan!'entah kenapa dia ingat omongan salah satu iklan ATM di tipi tadi sangat menyukai rumah sasuke,selain gede en antik eropa gitu,

SASUKE JUGA PUNYA MESIN ATM DI RUMAH LOH!!!

Tunggu dulu--ATM DI RUMAH,ntah dari mana anak tajir ini dapetin ini kotak pujaan para om-om perampok bank bagi Cornelise yang waras,ini masih agak ribet tau kenapa...?padahal hidupnya kan lebih muda tampa harus ngantri dgn ibu2 gendut yang mo narik uang blanja bulanan di ATM ADALAH...ENG ING ENG EENG*terdengar suara Fitri T dari kejauhan*Caornelise perna lihat teman Sasuke ngambil uang di ATM yang lebih praktis ,si Gaara contohnya,dia perna kedapatan kamera SILLET INFORTAIMEN (Kenapa harus Sillet,juga?) lagi nyolong mesinATM pake pasir bisik'SABAKU!' TU PASIR NURUT TRUS MASUK KELOBANG TARIK UANG,TRUS NARIK SEGEPOK UANG DENGAN MUDAHNYA!sungguh contoh yang tidak baik anak2....

DAN pada akhirnya setelah jeritan2 hati pak Cornelise yang baik hati...akhirnya seluruh persiapan acara pun siap!Sauke pun udah siap nyambut para gadis2 vampire dengan jas terbaiknya (meskipun kata Sasuke jelek---tapi bodo amat kan aku yang NULIS NI CERITA!!!*emosi gak di hargain sasuke*)

* * *

**maaf ya Sasuke gak ngundang kalian...habis...Sasuke tu pelit en suka milih-milih (di gabplok sama sasuke)**


	2. tukang bikin masalah!

PESTA pun di mulai malam besoknya,rumah sasuke yang tadinya kaya gereja tua gak berpenghuni akhirnya di sulap menjadi balai perta termewah!semua para undangan pun tak mau terhindar dari aksi pamer-memamer baju ter mahal,maklum rata2 vampire itu 2 yang di undang 2 pun berdandan semaksimal mungkin agar Sasuke mau mimilih salah satu dri mereka yang terbaik,para bapak2 pun berusaha membuat keluarga mereka terlihat ber-kelas atas.

Saat semua di pastikan telah hadir,Cornelise segera menyelinap ke ruangan sudah tak sanggup menahan para gadis yang ingin bertemu pada mati di cakar massal para gadis2 yang haus darah.

"tuan,semua undangan sudah hadir,dan para gadis sudah' tidak sabar' ingin bertemu dengan anda"

sebagai bukti ucapannya Cornelise menunjukan luka cakaran di pipi kirinya akibat ulah gadis2 itu.

"baiklah"sasuke paling malas adain acara lama2,pikiran sasuke adalah Sambutan+pilih gadis yang di tunanganin biar dia ga haus darah lagi+acara selesai+happy enggan sasuke beranjak dari kamarnya menuju aula tidak menampakan rasa semangat sama sekali.

'_ aku berharap ini cepat berakhir_' guman sasuke saat dlm membawa kotak merah bertabur permata yang di suruh Sasuke dari awal.

"Selamat malam semua, terima kasih telah datang di pesta ulang tahun saya ,selamat menikmati jamuan kami"Suara maskulin sasuke membahana di 2 yang ngeliat jadi cekikikan gak jelas,para orang tua berusaha menunjukan putri mereka,agar tentu saja membuat sasuke memilih mereka sebagai istrinya kelak.

"Saatnya menyapa para pejabat penting,tuan"Cornelise mengajak sasuke ke sekumpulan pria2 tua yang berjas item2 mecing.

"Wah,sasuke -sama selamat ulang tahun ya...hahahaha pesta yang mewah sekali hahaha"Sorang pria sok akrap menyapa sasuke sambil menepuk kesal,'_siapa orang ini,sok __kenal lalu menyentuh bajuku dengan tangan kotornya yang tak bernilai' _pikir sasuke ,matanya sekarang mentap tajam si om-om sok akrap. om-om sok akrap pun merinding dan segera diam kaya patung,Cornelise merasa sasuke akan membuat masalah langsung mendinginkan suasana.

"perkenalkan tuan,ini Joanne carles-sama,salah satu perusahaan termaju di Eropa"

si Joanne langsung menunduk hormat ke sasuke,sok keren karna jabatanya di Sasuke kirain dia tukang jual beling bekas.

"nah,ANNE CEPAT KEMARI,sasuke-sama perkenalkan ini putri saya,Anne carles"

_'trus lo pikir gue tertarik '_kata sasuke dalam hati.

si ANNE pun nyengir gak jelas berusaha menampakan senyum sok imutnya yang merasa gak ada yang menarik dari gadis ini,sasuke langsung meninggalkan bapak -anak carles ini,mereka pun bengong+gondok karna di kacang mahalin .Sekitar 80 kepala keluarga dan pejabat penting telah selesai di jamuain,akhirnya sasuke bisa istirahat .Kesimpulannya adalah..gak ada yang buat hatiny kecantol jatuh mau duduk di kursi utama,tiba2 Tuhan berkehendak lain,sasuke di tarik lagi dengan paksa oleh Cornelise.

"Tuan harus bertemu dengan tamu istimewa anda ini!"

"siapa?"

sasuke langsung menemukan seorang pria tua yang masih kekar,pria itu sendiri yang memakai baju berbeda,dia memakai baju tradisional Jepang .Padahal di undangan sasuke sudah menulis baju apa yang harus dikenakan,apa pria ini tidak membacanya?.Sasuke memperhatikan matanya berbeda dari semua vampire di berwarna _very light indigo diamont ,_sasuke mulai curiga kalau dia emang katarak. Mata Sasuke lalu memperhatikan kepala pria itu dan... RAMBUTNYA ASTAGA DIA PAKE SAMPO APA?!!LURUS BANGET.

"Selamat malam sasuke"*gak pake_ sama'_sasuke terkejut dengan sikap pria ini,dia seperti tidak mengenal drajat sasuke yang seperti pria itu yang lebih berkuasa.

"tuan,perkenalkan,HYUUGA HIASHI,pureblood dari klan Yuuga"sasuke sadar,bahwa ternyata pria sombong ini pureblood juga rupanya.

"selamat datang di pesta ini tuan---"

"tidak usah!jadi kau mau mengambil putriku sekarang?"Hiashi ternyata tidak suka bicara bertele-tele sama seperti merasa di rendahkan sekali dengan ucapan Hiashi.

'_siapa juga yang mau mertua kaya dia ini,pasti anak dan ayah sama saja,'berisik_'' sasuke berusaha terlihat segera menarik ingin menceritakan sebenarnya kepada sasuke agar tidak ada salah paham lagi.

_"tuan,dia adalah Hyuuga Hiyashi,pendiri perusahan pil penenang yang anda sering darah klan dialah yang menghasilkan klan sebaiknya kita sama saja pada awalnya Uchiha berutang budi pada anda menerima putrinya,hanya darah Hyuuga yang dapat membangkitkan pureblood Uchiha!" _bisik Cornelise ke tidak pernah mengira akan jadi pun mau gak mau harus menemui pria sombong itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu ini dia HINATA HYUUGA,putri pertamaku"

Hiashi memberikan aba2 pada gadis yang menunggu di gadis berambut panjang terurai mendatangi sama seperti ayahnya namun pancaranya berbeda,lebih terlihat sebagai gadis yang lembut dan menggunakan dress mini berwarna unggu muda dengan campuran biru dan yang dari tadi memperhatikanya datang langsung diam, seperti tersiram air sasuke tiba2 memanas,dia tidak bisa bergerak atau pun ini..perasan sasuke barusan adalah... SASUKE JATUH CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA!KE HINATA!!!

"H-Hinata Hyuuga,salam kenal.."

Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan yang langsung di sambut antusias oleh senang Hinata gak kaya cewek2 pada umumnya,yang lansung jerit2 atau salting kalau ketemu beda, dia hanya menampangkan senyum ,memang Hinata gak tertarik sama cowok lain selain Naruto yang sayangnya pacaran sama Sakura .Dia pun jadi satu2nya gadis yang gak punya pacar di Sekolah .Gadis yang malang ini pun malah langsung di jodohkan dengan orang asing bermuka es gini.

"Baiklah akan saya mulai acaranya sekarang!" semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah Orangtua pun terdiam dalam kegelisahan,takut anak mereka gak kepilih ,ada juga yang udah senyum2 karna PD abiss,dan para gadis yang buru2 rapi-rapiin diri (padahal gak ada yang perlu di rapiin).

"Malam ini saya umumkan saya akan bertunangan dengan putri tercantik,"bapak2 dan ibu2 diem,para gadis diem,Dewi Sandra diem (ceritanya di undang untuk nyangi).

"Putri Hyuuga Hiyashi,HINATA HYUUGA" semua yang denger seys together:**_"WHATT!!!"_**

Semua yang hadir lansung masang muka kecewa berat,para gadis langsung bercucuran air mata kaya gak kepilih ikut i_ndonesian idol _.Hinata mukanya berubah semerah tomat,Hiyashi cuman langsung membukakan kotak yang dari tadi di tentengin,ternyata isinya **cincin pertunangan.**Hinata hanya bisa pasrah ,hidupnya akan berakhir berlahan memasangkan cincin pertunangan itu ke jari manis hinata ,Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama .Setelah selesai upacara itu,Sasuke memancarkan senyum devilnya ke segala penjuru,sambil menunjukan cincin ke seluruh gadis langsung semangat lagi karna lihat senyum langka sedunia Sasuke,Hinata cuman bengong.

_"Tidak ...ini hanya mimpi...pasti hanya mimpi...!_"batin hinata tersiksa,

"Dan sambutlah calon pemimpin kita pureblood SASUKE UCHIHA,calon penerus Uchiha klan!"

semua yang di ruangan menunduk Hormat pada pemimpin baru Sasuke mendapatkan tunangan maka dia di jadikan pemimpin uchiha yang baru beserta pemimpin seluruh Vampire di dunia mereka.

-

-

-

-

Hinata terbangun setelah mimpi buruknya bertunangan dengan Sasuke -sama,dia merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan. saat dia membuka matanya berlahan,dia menemukan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat,Hinata menyadari bukan adiknya-Hanabi-yang memeluknya. Dia pun mencoba melirik orang itu,dan terkejut mendapati sasuke yang memeluknya .uchiha terakhir itu tidur di sisi Hinata sambil terus memeluknya .HINATA SHOCK!

**_KYAAAAAA....!_** Teriakkan hinata sukses membangunkan Sasuke.

"Mn...?kau sudah bangun Hina-chan?"Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa ni cowok rambut pantat ayam bisa ada di kamarnya,tempat tidurnya,trus mangil2 dia pake nama kesayangannya lagi!!?

sasuke tambah mempererat pelukannya dan bermanja-manja di sisi Hinata.

"kumohon sasuke-sama,lepaskan...aku..!"mohon Hinata,meskipun udah ngasih tenaga full,tetap aja si Hinata yang dari lahirnya lemah n anti kekerasan ini,gak bakalan bisa melawan kekuatan tangan Sasuke,Sasuke bukanya lepasin ni anak orang malah masang senyum devilnya.

"aku tak akan melepaskanmu,kau tahukan kau sekarang adalah tunanganku dan ayahmu dengan senang hati menyuruhmu tuk tinggal di sini bersama aku"sasuke menutup matanya shock dengan perbuatan ayahnya,Ayahnya emang gak menyukainya tapi ini lebih buruk dari perlakuan kasar ayah selama ini.

"ta...tapi aku harus sekolah Sasuke -sama!"yap,ini alasan yang paling ampuh membangunkan Sasuke,Dia langsung melek lagi.

"mmpp.. cepat pulang dan..."sasuke menguap sekali,"panggil aku sasuke saja,Hina-chan"

Sasuke melanjutkan ritualnya, Hinata bergegas keruang ganti dan dia percaya,semua barang2nya sudah dipindahkan di rumah ini...jadi resmi hinata sekarang tinggal di rumah sasuke yang gelap ini.  
_'ingat Hinata orang sabar di Sayang Tuhan' _hinata mencoba menenangkan diri.

-

-

-

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di situ,Hina-chan?"

Sasuke memaksa hinata keluar dari sudah duduk di dlm mobil lebih dari 10 menit,dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. padahal di depan mereka sekolah konoha gakuen sudah menunjukan menyimpulkan hinata mabok darat,yang di bantah keras hanya merasa sangat ketakutan bila dia masuk sekolah nanti semua orang akan membicarakanya,hinata paling benci di gosipin trus lihat reaksi teman2nya dan yang terpenting Naruto!Hinata merasa hidupnya akan berakhir di tidak tau ternyata sasuke ikut kesekolah bareng juga.

"jika tak mau turun,akan ku seret!"ancam sasuke yang dingin bikin hinata langsung gemetaran,trus akhirnya  
nurut keluar.

Saat Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan bersama di kolidor sekolah,Hinata merasa canggung karna semua gadis yang menatap sasuke terpesona namun ketika menatapnya mereka menampangakan muka iri dan yang memperhatikan hinata langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya,biar hinata gak ketakutan lagi,eh malah bikin Hnata di ancam oleh tatapan iri di mana-mana .

-

-

-

-

"k-kelasku di sini,sampai jumpa sasuke-kun..?"

"sampai jumpa"sasuke tersenyum sedikit,lalu lanjut jalan

Hinata melambai pelan pada sasuke karna dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya,sedangkan sasuke harus kekantor tuk menemui mereka mengawasi sasuke yanglama2 menghilang di belokan kolidor,lalu hinata masuk ke kelasnya.

suara berisik khas anak sekolah pun terdengar ketika hinata masuk segera dipanggil oleh teman2nya seperti berharap tidak ada yang tahu tentang sasuke .Hinata duduk dengan lesuh di bangkunya,tepat di sebelah nya ,hinata bisa melihat pohon sakura di lantai 1,taman sekolah (kls hinata lantai 3)

"Hinata selamat pagi!"sapa sakura yang penuh semangat.

"YO,hinata kamu beruntung,si kakashi sensei hari ini telat lagi!"seru Naruto seperti biasa.

"Hinata tumben sekali kau terlambat,ada apa?"tegur ino,maklum dia sekretaris kelas.

"a-ano....k-kemarin aku ada acara keluarga jadi... aku terlalu lelah "Hinata mencoba membuat karangan yang memang baik gak perna bohong.

"YA memang kekuargamu selalu sebuk.."

hinata malas mendengar mereka bergurau,dia merasa bukan seperti dulu lagi._masa remajanya kini telah selesai_.Hinata pun berusaha melupakan suara sasuke. semakin ingin di lupakan suara itu semakin jelas di sampai2 tidak menyadari kakashi sensei telah masuk kelas.

"nah, slamat pagi semua" sapanya,hari ini kakashi pakai masker,emang sih tiap hari kaya orang2 untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya _yang luar biasa_ tampan.

sebelum kita mulai ,perkenalkan dulu,teman baru kalian,..ya kau boleh masuk sekarang nak"

"Hei hinata menurutmu dia cakep gak?"sakura mengagetkan Hinata bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di maksud naruto tentu jelas 'IYA',aneh.

"ma-maksud sakura chan?"

"aduh Hinata,dia loh yang ku maksud!"sakura langsung menunjuk pria yang sudah familiar di mata hinata. **OMG!!!**

SASUKE!,SASUKE JANGAN2 :,MURID BARU DI KELAS HINATA.

Sasuke selesai menulis namanya di papan terlihat mereka berpapasan muka,sasuke membuat senyum devilnya ke arah hinata yang langsung nunduk sampai jedotin meja sendiri.

DUKK!

"**Sasuke uchiha****,**salam kenal"

sasuke merasa tidak perlu banyak basa-basi lagi,yang penting mereka tahu nama nya gadis berusa mengingat namanya berkali-kali,takut lupa nama sekeren yang gak suka gaya sasuke langsung berdiri dan mau bilang 'BOOOO'tapi digagalin Ino dan mulutnya di sumbat pake tisu ama cewek2 fans club sasuke itu.

"Ada lagi?"tanya sasuke ke kakashi,sasuke sudah memancarkan aura siap membunuh bila di kasih tugas yang gak guna oleh guru aneh ini.

"mm..bagaimana dengan pesan untuk permulaan?"usul kakashi yang tidak peduli tatapan mematika sasuke diam, lalu dia maju satu meja guru.

"pesanku:GADIS yang BERNAMA HINATA YHUUGA DISANA ADALAH TUNANGANKU!INGAT ITU!" oau ada yang mencet tombol pause ya?kok pada diam....

seluruh kelas menatap bergantian Sasuke ke hinata. saat ituHinata ingin dia tidak ada di kelas akhirnya semua pun tahu siapa sasuke .demi melindungi Hinata dari amukan massa para fansnya sasuke,sasuke duduk semeja dengan Hinata dan sakura pindah ke tempat pun gak konsen belajarnya karna dia berdua merasa diperhatikan terus.

-

-

-

-

Pada jam istirahat,cincin tunangan sasuke jadi pusat perhatian para gadis yang gak percaya peryataannya tadi.

"Sasuke-kun beneran sudah tunagan dengan hinata chan?"

"ya"

"waaaaa...."seruan para gadis berjamaah.

"coba lihat cincinnya sekali lagi dong?" sasuke yang udah males ladenin mereka ,langsung buru2 beranjak dari kursinya,paragadis langsung ikut berdiri yang langsung dapat tatapan mengancam Sasuke,

"jangan ikuti aku!"para gadis langsung pada mundur seribu hanya memandang pangeran mereka pergi keluar kelas.

"kemana dia?"tanya slah satu gadis,

"pasti mencari Hinata!"jawab Ino.

* * *

**Aq juga bisa merasakan malu kaya hinata kalau di permalukan di depan keputusan yang tepat adalah menenangkan diri di suatu tempat--kaya Hinata yang kabur dari kelas menuju tempat yang sunyi dan tenang.**

**jangan lupa reviews ya!**


	3. Gudang olahraga

Sasuke paling males buat repot orang apa lagi di buat repot,sekarang dia harus bertamasya keliling sekolah mencari Hinata yang cepat kabur pas 1dtk jam istirahat dan ke ilfilan Sasuke yang enggan bertanya pada murid2 di jalan membuatnya mencari tampa tinggal ngomong'dimana Hinata?'maka akan menemukan peta yangakuran!Sudahlah,sebenarnya Sasuke itu memang sengaja berlama-lama saja biar terhindar dari jam pelajaran KAN UDAH LULUS KULIAH PADA UMUR 13 TAHUN!Memang klan uchiha turun temurun terlahir dengan otak berlian...tapi karna inginnya dekat2 Hinata jadi Sasuke rela lakukan apa aja demi 1 hal itu.

Saat Sasuke melewati belokan kolidor,dia sekilas melihat rambut biru Hinata melambai yang langsung menghilang saat Hinata menutup pintu ruangan yang langsung dia tidak turut ikut masuk keruangan itu,di tembok tertempel tulisan WC SISWI/PUTRI!

"aku tahu kau didalam,cepat keluar!"Sasuke ada rupanya sedang menyender di pintu,mukanya menunduk dlm.

_'kenapa dia mengikutiku sampai ke WC WANITA,apakah dia belum puas mempermalukan aku di hadapan teman2ku?'_Batin Hinata tidak ingin melihat mukaSasukelagi,dan bertemu orang2,dia mau sendirian Hinata segera mengunci pintu wc itu.

KLEKK!

" pergi!"

Sasuke tahu Hinata marah padanya,segera saja dengan cuek dia ninggalin yang merasa bersalah nyuekin Sasuke,tapi dia merasa legah juga Sasuke udah berhasil di kebahagian Hinata akan cepat berakhir karna Sasuke pergi bukan karna menyerah tapi pergi dengan muka senang yang seperti menyembunyikan suatu rencana yangUCHIHA TERLAHIR DENGAN OTAK BERLIAN!

Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju lantai 5,lantai teratas yang biasanya sepi,karna di dijadiin terdiri dari 2 ruangan dan satu lift saatmelihat lift Sasukemenyesal gak pake buat naik,kakinya udah keram2 lalu mencoba memutar knop ruangan yang bertulisan GUDANG PERLENGKAPAN ternyata tidak dikunci!segera Sasuke masuk dan itu lebar dan di penuhi berbagai keperluan olahraga,aneka bola,raket,papan tenis meja,stik besboll,dll.

Sasuke menatap cincin tunangan yang di pakainya,dia tersenyum kecil,lalu ,

**"aku memangilmu!"**katanya,dikeup cincin itu,suasana hening,dan tiba2ada kelopak sakura bermunculan dimana-mana dan muncullah Hinata di depannya,Sedangkan Hinata terlonjak kaget cincin mereka telah di sihir oleh Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke kun...!kenapa ..?"Hinata terkejut,meskipun dia juga bisa melakukan telepati ,tapi dia tidak tahu kekuatan Vampire juga bisa di gunakan pada siang hari!

"Cincin yang kita pakai adalah cincin khusus,ini telah ku atur agar setiap diberikan ciuaman maka akan memangil masing2 dari kita,"Hinata menatap cincin di tangan kirinya dgn tatapan kawatir.

"dari pada itu aku ingin tanya,kau marah padaku?"Sasuke memegang tangan kiri Hinata ,mukanya langsung berubah merah.

" jawab!"

"a-aku t-tidak marah,hanya aku m-masih terlalu canggung dengan status baruku"Hinata berbicara dengan nada bergetar, takut Sasuke akan bisa membayangkan Status di FACEBOOKNYA yang tadinya lajang jadi bertunangan dengan seseorang!

"kalau begitu,aku lapar!"kata Sasuke tenang,Hinata bengong,Sauke blum mau lepasin tangan Hinata.

"ba-baiklah,akan ku belikan di kantin,a-apa kesukaanmu?"Hinata berbicara semakin gugup.

"Darah segar!aku bukan menyuruhmu ke kantin,bodoh"

Sasuke merasa terhina purebloodnya harus makan makanan sampah mundur ,dia segera mencari pil2 pengganti darah yang sering ditaruh d obok2 seluruh saku bajunya dgn tangan satunya dan TIDAK!Dia baru sadar,dia meminumya di WC dan lupa memasukan kekantonganya .Dia dlm bahaya sekarang.

"dan bukan Pil2 murahan itu,Hina-chan!"Sasuke menarik Hinata dan memeluknya dengan erat,Hinata langasung tak bisa bergerak.

_"Aku sudah tidak minum darah 4 tahun"_

_"ku rasa kau tidak keberatan kan?" _Kata2 itu dia bisikan ke telinga Hinata dengan sangat dekat,sampai2 Hinata bisa mendengar mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tapi cincin mereka menempel seperti magnet ,dia tidak bisa berbuat apa2 saat Sasuke mulai memnyentuh kerah bajunya dan memperlihatkan leher Hnata yang sangat mulus,Hinata ketakuatan saat Sasuke mulai membuka mulut dan memperlihatkan taringnya.

**SEMENTARA ITU,DIWAKTU yang BERSAMAAN...**

Seluruh murid yang dikelas 10-6 (kelas Hinata) telah menggunakan baju olahraga,semua murid sedang berbaris mengantri nama mereka di absen satu persatu oleh guru Gay,guru olahraga.

"AYANO?"

"MANA KAU?"teriak guru Gay penuh semangat,si anak (kurang)beruntung yang berada pas didepannya oleng,mukanya pucat basi,habis di teriakin dengan suara segede toak oleh guru sial anak perempuan yang merasa namanya di sebut segera angkat tangan,segera sbelum anak tadi mati.

"OH ADA YA,BERIKUTNYA ..."teriaknya lagi,

"CHOJI?" anak genduk berambut landak langsung angkat tangan,"adwha pakh..."dia ngomong gak jelas karna lagi asik makan snek begitu.

"FUBIKI?" ada yang angkat tangan,

"HANAKO AOI?"anak cewek yang dari tadi ngobrol langsung angkat tangan,kayanya lagi gosipin Sasuke.

"HINATA HYUUGA?"gak ada yang angkat tangan,lalu Ino yang dari tadi juga nyariin dia langsung angkat tangan.

"Ino bapak belum memangilmu!YA LANJUTKAN,MANA GADIS ITU?"Guru ini emang paling susah kalo di ajak ngomong,

"jusru itu,saya mau izin nyari dia ,bapak!!!"Ino maju kearah guru Gay dengan muka kesal,tangannya di tolak pinggangkan,saat sudah di depannya,Baru Ino ingin memperjelas ucapannya tapi,

"HINATA HYUUGAAA?"dia tiba2 terpental kebelang,pandanganya berkunang-kunang,segera saja dia menyadarkan guru ini dgn menepuk pundaknya,

"PAK ADA DARAH DI KUPING SAYA,PUASS!!"

Si Gay nengok,

"WAH,ADA APA INO-CHAN?"

"SAYA MAU NYARI HINATA PAKK!"Balas Ino yang kehabisan kesabaran,

"MEMANGNYA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU DIA DIMANA?"

"MAKANYA SAYA MO IZINN!ADUH BAPAK!!"

Semua murid yang menyaksikan aksi teriak-meneriak antar murid n guru ini, langsung pada tutup kuping,"toak vs toak"

"Saya juga mau izin mencari 'Sasukeku',pak"Karin maju,Ino yang mulai kehabisan suara lgsung kaget,

"apa-apaan lo,LO NGAKU Sasuke PUNYA LO!?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ino,ITU BARU SEMANGAT MUDAH,CINTA SEGITIGA KAN?"Gay malah kasih sengat"kau harus mempertahankan Sasukemu..HAHAHAHA!"Gay lalu ngakak kaya Mbah surip,Karin lalu menampangkan muka puas kearah Ino.

"Nah Ino,cepat cari Hinata dan Sasuke,trus kau Karin,ambil bola volli dan football di gudang!"Gay lngsung berikan tugas ke dua gadis ini.

"TAPI PAK MASA SAYA NYARI BOLA!?!"Bentak Karin.

"YA LANJUT!KIBA A.?"Gay lanjutin ngapsen,gak peduli dgn makian2 yang keluar dari mulut karin.

-

-

-

-

Karin baru saja keluar dari lift di lantai 5,dia mencermati tempat itu sampai berhasil menemukan ruangan berlebel 'GUDANG PERLENGKAPAN OLAHRAGA'.Segera dia membuka knop pintu karin terbelalak kaget mendapat pemandangan yang baru di lihatnya...

Sasuke menancapkan gigi taringnya semakin dalam sampai semua darah segar Hinata terisap dengan mudah mulai kehilangan keseimbangan,penglihatannya mulai berkabut,kakinya melemah...dan sekarang Hinata tak tahu ini hari apa,bener2 kaya kena Anemia!Sasuke segera menahan tubuh Hinata yang melemah,setelah puas,dia pun memeluk Hinata yang udah kaya mo mati,pucat bangett!!!

"Hinata?kau,"

"(HOSH....HOSH...HH)y-ya...aku tidak apa-apa?"

Sebenarnya Hinata berbohong pada dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke,meski dia Pureblood Keluarganya,tapi mereka tidak ada yang pernah meminum darah/diminum secara langsung,mereka selalu menggunakan Pil2 buatan Keluarganya, dan sekarang baru pertama kali dia merasakannya,rasanya kaya kena ANEMIA,ngilu,keram,5L deh (ini sakit apa kurang minum sanobion sih?)

Sasuke menyadari ada orang di belakangnya,

"Sasuke-KUN...!"

"Huh,apa?!"

Sasuke membalikan badan dan memperlihatkan muka: menelan ludah,mulutnya tidak bisa bicara,seperti membeku,tubuhnya pun tidak mau segera membawa Hinata keluar ,dan saat di depan pintu,muka Karin dan Sasuke berpapasan,karin memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya.

"ka-Kalian sudah di tunggu di lapangan"

"....."Sasuke tidak menjawap,namun Sasuke mengancam Karin dengan Suara yang sangat kecil,sehingga Hinata tidak bisa mendengarnya,hanya karin.

"Jangan perna ikut urusan orang lain,jika masih ingin hidup!"Karin langsung menunduk segera membawa Hinata menuju Karin membatu.

----PINTU LIFT TERTUTUP...

"GYAAA!coba tadi aku bawa kamera,ini akan jadi berita yang paling Panas!"semangat Karin langsung membara,Karin berambisi mendapatkan mereka lagi

"berita minggu ini,AWAS SASUKE,ANAK BARU YANG PLAYBOY!"Setelah berhayal,Karin segera mengambil bola2 yang di suruh Gay sensei.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke dengan penuh dendam menendang bola ke arah gawang,yang langsung menghantam perut si kiper yang malang,badan si kiper terdorong sampai kejaring2 gawang lalu guling2 gak jelas(kesakitan)

"Sialan lo,Lo nendang kencang amat....ugh"maki penuh dengan dendam,

"nice shot ,Sasuke!"teriak Gay sensei dan Rocklee bersamaan.

"bego lo,orang kesakitan gitu...!!!"maki Sakura,gak terima Naruto di gituin,padahal dalam hati -'BAGUS SASUKE-KUN!AKU HARAP SI NARUTO GAK BANGUN2 TRUS AKU BISA PACARAN SAMA KAMU!!!KYAAAAA^^"

"AHAHAAHA...makan itu Naruto!"Sorak2 Kiba,karna dia slah satu tim Sasuke jelas dia kagum. biar jelas nama anggotanya masing2:

TIM BIRU: TIM MERAH:

-Sasuke -Naruto

-Kiba -Chouji

-Shino -Sai

-3 anak lain -Shikamaru

-2anak lain

"membosan kan..."Sasuke menendang bola dengan asal,menghantam kepala Naruto ,tiang gawang,dan kepala Sai yang berdiridi dekat gawang.

"AKAN KU BANTAI KAUUUU!!!"Triak Naruto,dengan kepala benjol,Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke,langsung menyambet kerah baju Sasuke.

"KAU,murid baru jangan bikin masalah disini!!!kalau tidak"Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan dendam,begitu juga Sasuke,yang gak merasa bersalah,

"'Kalau tidak' kenapa?"balas Sasuke,tatapannya Sangat Menatapnya dalam tidak dapat membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Huh,kau tak bisa bicarakan?**DOBE**!"Selapangan yang mendengarnya menapangkan muka bingung seperti; _apa itudobe?apakah sejenis pastel?apakah sejenis hewan air?apakah itu nama orang gila di jalan kemarin?YA AMPUN... GUE PENASARAN BANGETTT!!!_jerit mereka dlm hati.

"Ano,Apa itu Dobe?"Kata Sai,murid pendiam yang suka ngelihat hantu (sering di kira hantu juga),mukanya gak ada tampang takut sama sekali,malah kaya **mayat**.

"DOBE:DOBEL BEGO!"Kata menyakitkan itu muncul dengan indahnya di mulut yang denger langsung ketawa sampe guling2 di rumput,Shino sampe nelen lalat(loh),Shikamaru ketawa sampe keluar aer mata,Sai diem(dia emang gak punya rasa humor),Naruto?

**_BUAKKK_**

Sasuke terjatuh di rumput dengan mulut berdarah,Tonjokan Naruto yang maxsimal berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah mulus sasuke.

"GGGGRRRRR,AWAS KAU?"Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh kemenangan plus nahan marah,Semua orang pada kaget. Hinata yang dari tadi bengong di bangku penonton,langsung berdiri,yang dikira Sasuke Hinata kaget dan kasihan Sama dia,yang aslinya berdiri karna kesemutan trus duduk lagi(gak tau ada masalah apa di lapangan,lemot,telmi deh).

"Hinata ,Sasuke!"jerit Ino.

"AH,ano..ada apa?"

"DIA BARU AJA DI PUKUL AMA DOBE!"Ino bingung apa tadi nyawanya Hinata ke ambil malaikat ya?soalnya susah banget tahu apa yang di bumi ini terjadi,slalu bengong.

"S-sumimasen ino- chan,tapi Dobe s-siapa?"Hinata gak tau ada murid dengan nama seaneh itu,Ino pun mulai ngebacot soal julukkan baru Naruto.

**KEMBALI KELAPANGAN**

"Kau merasa hebat Sasuke?"kata Naruto serius.

"huh,menarik,kalau begitu aku akan menantang semua murid di sekolah ini untuk melawanku!"Sasuke tersenyum,dihapus darah di dagunya

"Dan akan terbukti siapa yang merasa sok hebat disini,Dobe!"

Bunyi petir menyambar,semua shock dengan tantangan Sasuke terdiam,mangap gak percaya.

"baiklah,kapan kita bisa mulai?"Naruto tersenyum,lalu tiba2 dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sasuke,tuk membantunya berdiri,Sasuke menerima tangan itu.

"Mulai detik ini!" setelah itu Naruto pergi dengan(menurut Sasuke)sok keren!

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu,**Teme**!"kata Naruto,dia meningalkan lapangan dengan sambutan jitakan Sakura yang menunggunya.

"DOBEEE!KENAPA KAU PUKUL SASUKE HAH?!"Teriak ke 2mendarat lagi."AUCH!Aku salah apa...."jerit melihat Hinata dan Ino mendekatinya,masih lemah tapi tetap ceria.

"Ku rasa rasa sakit ini adil untuk gigitanku padamu yang tampa izin itu"Kata Sasuke,Hinata tertawa sopan,Ino cuman diam, gak ngerti apa yang digigit...

-

-

-

-

Di dekat situ,Gosib tentang 'Sasuke ngajak Ribut'tersebar dengan aja para cowok2 yang merasa di tantangin ribut langsung pingin daftar Sakura dengan senang hati jadi sekertaris murid COWOK aja,couse...para cewek lebih milih jadi pendukung pun gak mau rugi,sekarang dia kerajinan fotoin Sasuke (trus di jual)ngapain aja,dari tidur di kelas,baca komik,nulis,sampe gak sengaja kefoto yang di sampingnya ada Naruto lagi ngupil!!Naruto langsung memburu Karin dengan minuman soda(couse Naruto pas lagi minum di kantin,tiba2 aja di pamerin kemukanya foto itu oleh cewek2 genit).

* * *

**HINATA harus nyiapin banyak P3K couse sekarang Sasuke bakalan berantem tiap hari,menurut gosib dari temen2(ceritanya sesekolah dengan Sasuke-maunya!-)Sasuke nantangin bukan cuman adu jotos,tapi lomba gak masuk akal lainya.**

**Penasaran....?**

**pengen sekarang?**

**ntar ye...Ai juga cape ceritainnya,baca aja nanti yang berikutnya.**

**mmm, mana yang jadi faforit?**


	4. Teme vs Dobe!

Hari tantangan pun di mulai besoknya,yg pasti daftar teratas no. 1:Naruto,yg lainnya saat Hinata ngintip di daftar Sakura adalah:

Naruto(maen bola)

Kiba(maen tennis)

Shino(Volli,dia ketua volli cowok)

Sai(gambar)

Shikamaru(maen catur)

Chouji(sumo)

7-998 murid yg lain..dari berbagai kelas.

Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan tantangan akan diadakan di lapangan bola,mereka akan bertanding bola,karna Naruto jago maen bola(katanya).Sasuke sudah memutuskan tantangan yang di pilih tidak hanya berkelahi tapi sesuai dengan permintaan lawannya,But ada beberapa permintaan gila (yg di usulin murid gila pula-menurut Sasuke loh,)yg di tolak Sasuke seperti:Lomba lari cepat setelah memukul 100 bokong cewek,lomba makan kerupuk(di kira 17san apa?),lompat kodok 200 M,makan bakso 60 biji tampa air kuah,ngupas jeruk pake gigi dll.

"Sasuke-kun,"Hinata tiba2 bicara,saat dia dan Sasuke sedang menuju lapangan,Sasuke trus jalan,sambil dengerin.

"mmh...?"

"Se-semoga berhasil aku...aku..."Hinata berhenti,dia mulai mainin jari2nya di tundukan dalam-dalam.

"A-aku akan melihatmu bersama Ino dan Neji-kun dari bangku peonton"

"Huh,kau pikir aku akan kalah?"Sasuke tersenyum,dia lalu sangat Kawatir dengan 2 laki yg akan bertanding dia tahu akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, kemudian mendengar langkah kaki dari belakang,dia berbalik.

"Hinata-chan!Ayo cari bangku!nanti keburu di tempatin loh!"Seru Ino,Ino adalah Madona di sekolah,dia gak mau dapt tempat para Anak non papuler,apa pun dilakukan untuk mendapatkan yg **class populer**.

Saat sampai di lapangan olah raga,di tempat bangku penonton ternyata sudah banyak yg ingin melihat pertandingan Pangeran sekolah melawan dengan Dobe menampakan muka marah,saat ngelihat tempat faforidnya di ambil langsung nyamperin 2 gadis yg duduk paling depan,di sampingnya ada Neji dan Tenten.2 Gadis yg gak berdosa ini pun sadar sedang di liatin langsung nengok.

"He lo,MINGGIR!"Bentak Ino,ini pelajar ato preman tanah abang sih?

"Ino _senpai_,maaf ka-kami gak tahu ini tempat _Senpa_i.."kata anak yg kayaknya penakut,

"Tapi kak kita udah duluan nemu ni kursi 2 jam yg lalu"Timpal anak satunya,yg kelihatanya Punya nyali.

"Sekalian aja nginep!Yang mo duduk disini tuh dia,**Hinata Hyuuga!**"Ino menunjukan diri Hnata,tapi Hinata cuman diam,sebenarnya dia juga kasihan sama ni 2 cewek.

"Dia tuh pacar Sasuke,tahu!kalo gak percaya,"Ino mencari Sasuke di lapangan trus nemuin wajah langsung mangil dengan antusiasnya,biar ni 2 kecebong percaya.

"SASUKE-KUN,HINATA SUDAH DATANG!!!"Sasuke langsung nengok,ngeliat ke arah Hinata lalu kasih senyum ke Hinata,yg mukanya langsung merona gadis yg ngeliat,jelas menampangkan muka iri dan kecebong belagu ini pun berhasil di basmi oleh Ino dengan muka amat puas,Ino duduk dengan nyaman,Hinata duduk di tengahnya Ino dan Neji hanya memberi angukan hormat ke putri klan Hyuuga ini,trus fokus ke depan lagi,Hinata merasa Setelah sudah 2 hari nggak tinggal dengan Neji lagi,rasanya Neji sedikit Dingin padanya,seperti gak kenal.

**PRITTT! (**bunyi pluit)

Sasuke menyerang ke arah musuh dengan cepat,gerakannya tidak bisa terbaca sama yang merasa gawangnya terancam mulai maki--memaki setiap timnya yg gak bisa nahan Sasuke.

"Hei Yubatsu,masa gak bisa sih nahan tu setan!!!"Si Yubatsu yg gak terima di katain langsung balas,

"lo aja,gue udah usaha sampe mati kalleee!"

"Iya,Sasuke-sama memang jago banget!!"kata anggota tim yg lain.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah di dekat gawang,Naruto yg udah nemuin setan ini pun mulai bersiap menjaga tu gawang tercinta dengan segenap tumpah darahnya(loh). Sasuke memberikan ancang2 pada bolanya,dan dengan cepat Bola itu di tendang dengan kuatnya ke arah Naruto,dia langsung refleks yg melihat bolanya ke arah kanannya, langsung memiringkan yg di lihat Naruto itu ternyata ilusi,bola aslinya mengarah ke arah kiriterperdaya dan jatuh ke rumput,Bola Sasuke pun menabrak jaring gawang dan...

"**GOOOLL!!!" **triak para gadis,Naruto langsung pucat.

_"Tidak mungkin dia berhasil menipuku.." _kata Naruto dalam semakin ingin mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Membosankan"kata kembali berdiri,tangan kanannya memegang bola.

"Hehehe,Ini baru permulaan ,Teme!"Sasuke balas menatapnya.

"Kuharap kau memakai kaca mata sekarang,Dobe!"

"Hei jangan lupa kau main tidak sendiri,teman2mu akan marah bila kau bermain sendiri ,Teme!"hardik saja,anggota Sasuke yg inggin main yg di kacangin sama Sasuke kelihatan gak terlalu dengan santai membalas,

"Aku bermain sendiri di sini,mereka bukan siapa2 ku" Sasuke segera menatap timnya,lalu berseru.

"Jika ingin bermain,sabaiknya jangan halangi jalanku!"Semua anak menampakan muka kesal"terkecuali jika aku membutuhkannya".

HUJAN turun dengan deras di siang pertandingan Sasuke menang melawan Naruto tim .Naruto berhasil di babat Sasuke,benar benar di babat!Rata2 semua kaki para pemain cedera berat karna kena hantaman bola mematikan pun babak belur kena bola yg dari tadi mengeluarkan kekuatan secara maksimal pun langsung ke habisan pun turut kelelahan,meski begitu mudah,Sasuke mengakui Naruto kiper yg cukup mahil juga.

Akhirnya pertandingan mati-matian itu pun terjatuh di rerumputan basah,Sasuke pun tidak sanggup berdiri lansung berbaring di sebelahnya tetap saja di guyur HUjan yg dan Ino segera menjemput Naruto yg pingsan/ketiduran merangkul tangan Naruto yg di bantu Ino.

"Naruto,kau sudah berjuang keras"Kata Sakura lembut.

"ng..e,ee...aku terlambat kesekolah ya?"kata Naruto yg ternyata ketiduran.

" KIRA KENAPA2 ,TERNYATA KAU CUMAN TIDUR YA?DASAR BODOH!!!"Sakura dengan sepontan mencekik leher mencoba menenangkannya.

"I-IYA AMPUN...!!"JERIT NARUTO.

Hujan masih bertahan,Sasuke akhirnya sendiri di lapangan itu,Sasuke jadi ingat pertama kali dia belajar bermain bola bersama Itachi,saat itu sangat menyenangkan,Sasuke kecil dan Itachi remaja tertawa bersama saat hujan mengguyur mereka,saat ini seperti kembali kemasa lalu.

"Sasuke, ayo?"Terdengar suara lembut yang biasa dia dengar mendekatinya,tiba2 ada payung yg melindunginya,tangan hangat telah menggenggam tangannya yang yg berada di sampingnya,sekilas wajah Mikoto,Ibunya terbayang di diri Hinata,Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti tangan hangat itu,membantunya berdiri meninggalkan lapangan itu berlahan.

-

-

-

-

Malamnya di rumah Sasuke,tepatnya di kamar sedang rajin-rajinnya nyisirin rambut Hinata (atau cari-cari perhatian?).Mereka masih jarang ngobrol tapi dari tanda-tandanya,Hinata mulai bisa nerima Sasuke yang sering menyelinap ke juga udah mulai gak kaget-kagetan trus jantungan setiap Sasuke minta cuman diam sambil merasakan sisiran lembut Sasuke dengan sisir mahal yg diinport langsung dari brother land (taukan?tanah abang yg di Indonesia itu,kan ceritanya Indonesia udah terkenal bgt!!!*amin*).Sasuke mendapat 1 hal lagi dari Hinata,rambutnya yang super lembut ini,rambut Hinata tuh alami gak kasar,kusut,pecah2,kusam, dan ketombean,kalah cewek-cewek iklan _sansilk! _

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun"Kata Hinata lembut,Sasuke yang denger langsung masang tampang puas,maklum diakan orang yang suka makan pujian (tapi pelit banget kalo muji orang).

"Dulu,Aku biasanya menyisir rambut ibuku"Kata Sasuke.

"me-menurutku Ibumu sangat beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu,Sasuke-kun"whiss...Sasuke langsung terbang,saking tetap masang sok _coolnya lagi. _Sasuke melanjutkan menyisir rambut Hinata,tapi saat sisir itu mengarah keleher Hinata Sasuke terdiam,lensa matanya berubah menjadi merah kembali,dengan berlahan Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut panjang Hinata ke depan,nafasnya jadi tambah kencang dan gak beraturan sekarang bisa melihat leher Hinata yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Punggung Hinata,dan langsung memperlihatkan taring2 vampire-nya,Hinata cuman bisa pasrah,dia toh pasti akan terbiasa suatu hari nanti.

"Terima kasih Hi--!!!" Niat Sasuke hilang pas denger suara bel pintu segera bangun membuka pintu tuk si Sialan ini trus ngebunuh dia karna udah ganggu ritualnya ini.

"Siapa penggangu yang datang pada jam 10 malam ini!?"Kata Sasuke sembari membukakan cukup kaget karna ternyata SiSialan ini emang SISIALAN!

"Naruto?"

"wits!santai Teme!lo gak seneng gue maen kerumah lo?"

"Emang gue gak seneng!"kata Sasuke serius.

"hahaha,lo gak berubah dari SD tau gak sih!"

"mau lo apa!"Sasuke segera menghentikan canda naruto yang gak lucu itu.

"haha..uh oh..sebenarnya gue boleh jujur gak?"

"aneh lo,kaya orang Homo"sindir Sasuke.

"APA!!LO BILANG APA!"balas juga ya,lama2 Naruto kaya seorang kekasih yang mo curhat ke pacarnya.

"Ya udah gue mo ngomong!tapi gak di sini!

"trus?"Sasuke mulai bete ngeladenin ni orang.

"Gimana gue traktir di kedai Ichiraku ramen!"melihat muka curiga Sasuke buru2 naruto lanjutin."bareng temen-temen yang lain kok!"

"Begitu,....,aku akan bilang Hinata-chan dulu"Sasuke segera menuju tangga (kan kamar mereka di lantai 2).

"HEH!!!!KAMU TINGGAL BARENG DIA!!!"Naruto kaget setengahmati,sasuke gak peduli trus jalan ke kamar Hinata.

Akhirnya setelah dapet restu dari Hinata,mereka berangkat jalan kaki ke mi ramen Ichiraku yang gak jauh dari masih ngebacot panjang lebar soal Hinata-tinggal-sama-loe-OMG!!!nya.


	5. tujuan kami!

Saat mereka sampai didepan mi ramen Ichiraku Sasuke melihat beberapa orang telah menunggu mereka ber 2.

"Yo semua!"Seru Naruto. saat Sasuke bisa melihat muka mereka dengan jelas sekarang ternyata mereka teman-teman yang di sekolah tadi siang.

"Hai,akhirnya kau datang juga,aku sudah lapar.."kata chouji.

"ya ayo kita segera pesan makanan!"timpal pun segera menduduki kursi2 berkaki pemilik kedai langsung menyambut saja mereka memesan masing masing satu porsi kecuali chouji,dia dua porsi dan sasuke yang tidak berminat sama sekali.

"kau tidak memesan,Sasuke?tanya shikamaru.

"kau sudah melihatnya, kan!"kata Sasuke langsung menampangkan muka cemberut+malas-nya.

"ayolah nanti kau akan menyesal tidak pernah mencoba mi pak Ichiraku,loh"kata Naruto.

"makanan yang ingin kumakan hanya 2 macam."

"apa itu?"Naruto penasaran,dia gak tahu ada juga orang di dunia ini yg cuman makan 2macam.

"masakan Hinata dan pelayanku dan darah Hinata"jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba Naruto mangap ,kiba,shikamaru,chouji diem,mereka berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Baik,akan sudah bosan berada di sini dan sekarang katakan apa mau kalian membawaku kesini!" dan kiba saling melirik gelisah ,shikamaru yg sepertinya merencanakan dari awal langsung menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"sebenarnya kami ingin memintamu ...."

"bergabung dalam 'prince protection',yah..."sela Kiba.

"prince protection?"ulang Sasuke dengan mimik muka seperti melihat Kiba kebanyakan makan rumput sampe mabok,"entah kenapa seperti terdengar nama judul film kesukaan saudara perempuanku 'princess protection'yg di perankan oleh Demi lovato dan****"

"memang aa untungnya aku bergabung dengan klub aneh kalian itu?"Sasuke segera beranjak pergi dari kursinya tapi tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan menatap Naruto dengan dalam + kebencian 'situ pikir saya cewek apaan' tiba-tiba Sasuke ngomong gitu ke naruto YA ENGGAKLAH...soal ucapan barusan itu cuman bercanda,yg asli ni "lo jangan berani sentuh-sentuh gw ,homo!"

Mata naruto menyipit,dilepas tangan Sasuke segera "lo kali yg pikirannya kaya gitu ,dasar kebanyakan nonton *****!!!!"(di sensor)

"sudah hentikan Naruto,Sasuke dengarkan kami dulu!"Teriak pun duduk lagi dengan muka gak iklas, dalam hati Sasuke berguman "gue udah salah mau aja bergaul dengan orang-orang ntar jadi apaan ya" lalu"coba tadi kutolak ajakan dobehomo ini pasti aku sudah **** dengan Hinata tadi"

"sesuai judulnya,kita punya misi untuk ngelindungi seorang pangeran mahkota dari negeri inggris, dia anaknya,"Shikamaru menyodorkan foto seorang 'bocah'(menurut sasuke')

"maksudmu mukaku emang pas jadi babysister?"celutuk dan naruto cekikikan.

"dia anak yg sebentar lagi kan di angkat menjadi raja,tapi karna banyak yg tidak setuju karna permasalahan usia,dia berusaha di celakakan oleh lawan-lawan politikus-nya yg memang berniat merebut tahta"kata shikamaru"sebenarnya alasan utama hanya perebutan tahta,karna pangeran ini katanya memiliki IQ yg di batas normal jenius,malah lebih dari sebenarnya da sudah siap memimpin negara kapan pun"

"lalu apa untungnya aku bergabung?"

"kita akan di bayar perorang 2,5 miliar dan turut mengharumkan nama negara"kata shikamaru,mendengar itu,naruto langsung semangat secara refleks "YEEEAHHH....gue bisa beli mobil trus pamerin ke Sakura deh"

"diakan anak negara,pasti mahal banget"seru kiba"makanya banyak yang mo culik,trus jual dia deh"kata kiba ,kaya lagi nomongin sepatunya yg dijual kembali ke tukang loak.

" hanya orang biasa pemerintah tidak melakukan mrlindungan dengan tim-tim elit saja"

"katanya sih karna ini sebagian dari proses kami juga merasa ada yg ganjil jadi kami memutuskan bertindak secara-hati,"kata shikamru,

"apa mungkin in sudah direncanakan,atau kita hanya di kambinghitamkan?"

"baiklah,hanya melindungi pangeran+memastikan dia hidup sampai dia pulang keasalnya dengan selamat lalu kita dapat bayaran yg minimum,"sasuke melipat tangannya" kalau berhasil kalian berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupanku lagi?"

"tunggu dulu kenpa aku terlihat sangat penting disini?"sasuke menatap mereka dengan curiga,sasuke orang yg pintar,dia tidak mudah terjebak.

"heeheheheehee...."naruto menampangkan muka ngelesnya,sasuke ragu dengan mental anak ini....

"apa?"

"kita tahu,di angkatan kita cuman kamu yg memiliki rumah besar dan mewah,jadi..."naruto tambah ngeles,Sasuke berdiri segera,

"LO MO BILANG NIH BOCAH MO TINGGAL DIRUMAH GUE!!!!???"petir menyambar dari belakang sasuke,sasuke ngeluarkan saringgan dan bersiap siap masukin naruto ke black hole,eh ini mah ceritanya lain lagi.

"eh...tenang dulu sobat,kan kita prens,harus saling tolong menolong,lagian mana mungkin pangeran tinggal di kos2san kita se...mua"naruto mundur ketakutan.

" naruto,kau sudah perna merasakan lehermu patah......?"Sasuke segera menggulung lengan jaketnya,siap-siap mau patahin leher sangar di pasang semaksimal mundur ketakutan setengah mati.

"GYAAAAAAA---"

KREKKKK!!!!!

-

-

-

-

Sasuke berada di depan pinturumahnya,kepalanya pusing karna masih mikirin ide-ide teman-teman autisnya yg udah mengusulkan kedatangan seorang bocah yg sebentar lagi akan menggangu kehidupannya dengan memang benci hal yg merepotkan dan menggnggu,anak itu saudara saja bukan tapi dengan seenakannya numpang segera masuk kerumah dan mau curhat sama tunangan sasuke,namun dia terkejut terkejut karna tiba-tiba dia melihat setumpuk koper mahal di ruang sasuke melayang.

"jangan-jangan hinata mau kabur dari rumah!"

"Hinata!hinata!!"sasuke belari kesana-sini ,berusaha menemukan Hinata dan mencegahnya melarikan diri kayak di sinetron-sinetron pada umumnya, sasuke berhenti di ruang makan khusus di lantai 3,dia melihat Hinata duduk manis di selah makhluk asing kecil yg sedang minum dengan tersadar atas kehadiran Sasuke,dia menoleh,

"Sa,Sasuke-kun?sasuke kun..."tiba-tiba Hinata berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya,muka sasuke langsung memerah,tapi buru2 masang tampang curiga ke makhluk disana,dasar sok cool.

"ke,kenapa kau tidak bilang kau mengadopsi anak untukku?"tanya Hinata pikiran sasuke yg lagi menikmati pelukan Hinata _'tentu saja,apapun ku lakukan demi dirimu.....TUNGGU DULU!!!' _

"adobsi?adopsi apaan?"

"Mom,siapa dia?"sasuke kaget ada anak 10th di sebelah Hinata.

" tunanganku"

"jadi dia ayahku?"

**GELEGARRRR!!!!** bumi meledak,manusia di bangkitkan kembali dari kubur ,semua dosa di hitung,akhir dari dunia ini.

"Harusnya aku yg tanya siapa kau ,bocah!"sasuke berusaha menahan emosi,kalau gak ada hinata anak ini udah dia buang dari lantai tiga rumahnya,sayangnya dia harus jaga imej di depan hinata.

"tiba-tiba saja kau masuk rumahku,memanggil hinata'mom' dan memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah?kenal aja enngak!"

"Sasuke-kun,tenanglah,pasti dia punya penjelasan yg masuk akal"kata Hinata lembut.

"huh,aku tahu dia siapa dia sekarang!kau anak putramahkota itu, kan?"

"wah,ternyata ayah angkatku ini cerdas juga ya..."kata anak itu sembari memasang tampang tamjud kas anak SD.

"kau pikir aku bodoh,mana ada anak adobsi yg memakai pakaian mahal"

"adik kecil siapa namamu?"Hinata gak peduliin omongannya Sasuke,terus mencurahkan kelembutannya(yg selama ini diimpikan sasuke)keanak ini.

"hanya ku ucapkan 1 kali,**Ciel Phantomhive"**

* * *

**KAGET YA TIBA-TIBA ADA CIEL DI SINI!**

**KARENA AI SUKA CIEL MAKA AI BERNIAT BIKIN CERITA GAK CUMAN CIEL,CAUSE' AI MO NAMBAIN ANIME PARODI LAINNYA,KAYAK EYESHIELD21,PRINCE OF TENNIS DLL**

**AMIN...KALAU SEMPATNYA**

**POKOKNYA TUNGGU AJA AND TETAP REVIEW YA!!!!**

**"pokoknya yg habis baca harus riview!!!"seru Naruto dari kejauhan.**

**"tunggu kedatanganku,....YAHAAAAA...."TERIAK HIRUMA ,GAK KALAH BERSEMANGAT DENGAN NARUTO.**

***ingat,ai akan terus lanjutin nih cerita,jadi tunggu aja episode2 yg akan datang***


End file.
